My Muse
by AnimeAddict4Life
Summary: Double D has always felt like an outsider,an outcast. Music was his only release. He was content to live and invisible life when a local band has asked for his help and his vocals. Now come along for the ride as Double D discovers friendship, adventure and hopefully love. Slash Het Mild Bad language


Title: My Muse

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot

Warning: Mild bad language, Slash and Het

Chapter 1

Double D sighed as he glanced up from his notebook. He was sitting cross-legged in a secluded spot at the back at the library, where virtually no-one went. Turning back to his notebook, Double D opened his mouth and out poured quiet, nearly whispered words.

"I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain-"

The dropping of a thick book made Double D stop mid sentence. "Carry on Eddward, it was really good." Jimmy said from his place by the history section. "Jimmy?" Double D asked starring at the blonde in front of him. Jimmy smiled and turned to face the bookshelf. "I came here to grab an old book for a history assignment, easier than spending five hours searching the web."

Ever since 7th grade when Jimmy had his braces removed and revealed his pearly whites, he had a huge confidence boost, enough to finally "come out" to his fellow classmates. Most kids didn't dare give him grief because Jimmy was friends with Kevin, Double D suspected they were something more but didn't voice his suspicions, and Kevin could and would beat the crap out of anyone giving Jimmy a bad look, let alone verbal abuse.

"Hey Eddward, I didn't know you could sing, that was beautiful." Jimmy complimented the slender, beanie wearing Ed. "Thanks," Double D mumbled, and then he wrinkled his nose and asked tentatively "Why do you call me Eddward, I mean everyone else calls me Double D... or dork." The last part was mumbled but Jimmy heard it. He stored that piece of information away and picked up a random book from the shelf next to him.

Feigning interest he flicked through it. "Eddward, you know I have band?" At this Double D nodded, "Well, me and the guys don't have the money for new equipment so we were wondering whether you could fix some amps and make some stuff wireless for us?" Double D stared at Jimmy for a dew moments then gave him a meek nod.

"Cool," Jimmy said and as he turned to walk away over his shoulder he said. "By the way **Eddward**, the reason I don't call you Double D is because I believe nick names should say something about a person and yours doesn't. Yours was made up to showcase a difference, something people will make fun of you about and I really don't want to be reminding my **friend** that he's different to the rest of us every time I say his nickname all because a stupid Bigot wanted to make humiliate someone and destroy their self esteem as a child by making fun of something you can't change. That's why I call you Eddward."

With that Jimmy walked away. Double D gave Jimmy a shy smile when he thought he wasn't looking before practically sprinting out of the library. Out of the corner of his eye Jimmy watched Double D sprint away before pulling out his blackberry and texting.

'Hey I think I've found our new lead singer, he's the amazing.' With the text sent, Jimmy walked faster to his next class.

XXXXXXX

Double D kept his head down as he walked into the cafeteria. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Naz and Sarah gossiped at the popular table. Almost everyone from the Cul-de-sack had become popular in one way or another. Kevin for athletics, Naz and Sarah for cheerleading and being beyond beautiful, Johnny for his photography, Rolf for his athletics but also for the good grades that no-one but Double D knew about. Jimmy was popular for being Jimmy, even Ed and Eddy were popular for something, Ed for his gaming skills and severe dyslexia and Eddy for his reputation as a pervert and scammer. Every one had a reputation but him; to everyone he was a nobody, unknown by everyone except for teachers and his friend.

Double D walked towards the "Ed table" and sat down. Almost immediately, Eddy started scheming about his newest scam while Ed continued to shovel the rubbish the school called food into his mouth. "Double D, Double D, SOCK HEAD!" Eddy shouted, waving his hands i front of Double D's face. "Jeez, what's the matter with you? You off in outer space or something?" Eddy snapped, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Yeah, Double D's an alien!" Ed shouted throwing his bottle of mountain dew on top of Double D's head. "Burn alien scum!" Immediately everyone in the cafeteria burst into laughter and Double D's cheeks colours bright red.

"AW did little Eddward make a mess?" Eddy asked in a babyish tone of voice, making the laughter multiply ten times. Double D scowled and stood up; he grabbed his messenger bag and quickly made his way out of the lunch room.

Double D made his way to the closest bathroom and shoved his shirt under the dryer. Minutes later when his shirt was half damp but still unbearably sticky, Double D heard the door to the toilets open with a creek. Almost immediately warning bells went off in Double D's head, he knew what happened to people who the Jocks deemed below them and him being a nerd but also an Ed, made him a prime target.

"Eddward?" A voice asked behind him. Double D tensed up and moved him hands up to shield his head but the bowl he was anticipating never came. Instead Double D felt the air next to his shoulder shift; he opened his right eye, peered down and saw a hand holding a slightly big white t-shirt.

"Here Eddward," Jimmy said holding the large t-shirt higher. Double D could see the Ed hard logo on the sleeve of the right arm and resisted a smirk, Kevin loved Ed Hardy and Jimmy didn't seem like a typical fan. Plus Jimmy had been sitting next to Kevin at lunch, but maybe Double D was thinking too much into it, there was a possibility they could be friends.

Double D shook his head to clear it of all the jumbling thoughts and slowly grasped the soft cotton t-shirt.

"Thanks. . . Jimmy," Double D replied giving Jimmy a small smile that transformed his face. Jimmy gave Double D a smile in return then pointed out, "Your hat's soaked . . . do you want me to dry your hat while you wash the mountain dew out your hair. I promised I won't tell anyone what your hair looks like." Double D bit his lip before nodding and reaching his hands up to remove his beanie.

As Double D slid the beanie off of his head, black locks fell down his face and ended at his chin, his fringe covering his right eye slightly. The hair was messy and badly cut but none of the less Double d looked smokin'.

"Whoa," Jimmy said, starring at Double D. Double D just stared at the floor his face ruby red, "H-h-h-hey Jimmy, just you won't tell anyone, will you?" Double D asked, looking at Jimmy through his long eyelashes.

Jimmy shook his head and Double D gave him a smile, "Thanks a lot Jimmy." Jimmy nodded and washed the wet beanie out and Double D ducked his head under the tap to wash the mountain dew out.

Minutes later Double D popped his head back up and Jimmy tried ignored the urge to coo at the wide eyed look on his face. But his self control broke and after 30 seconds he pulled Double D into a bone crushing hug and patted the head of the slightly smaller male.

"You're so cute!" Jimmy squealed giving Double D an even tighter hug. Double D just stood there awkwardly until Jimmy let go.

"That's normal," Double D muttered to himself as he put on the shirt Jimmy lent him. Jimmy just smiled.

And that was the start of a peculiar friendship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How was that?

I was inspired by the discontinued fic DisbandED by WheresMyBagel

Check it out and don't forget to review.

P.S The song is Broken by Seether and Amy-Lee


End file.
